The present invention relates to a flying disk, and more particularly to a flying disk of the type used for throwing between individual players for a game of catch, and for fetch play with pets.
With conventional disk designs, should the disk land on the ground, contact will be made between the outer rim of the disk and the ground surface on which it is supported, thereby making pickup difficult, either by a hand of the player, or in a dog's mouth.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide a flying disk which overcomes this and other drawbacks of the prior art.